Lucky We Are To Be Alive
by Sh4rky-Sm1l3
Summary: "Daddy, are you sure he isn't kidnapping us?" asked Rin incredulously after another hour of the same sight. "What?" called out Madara in indignation, sending a dirty look to Rin through the rearview mirror, before continuing, "we're just going outside of the city, I think you two need a change of environment," he said calmly. "I like the environment I live in, thanks," said Rin.


There is a reason why Rin dislikes going out with her daddy and his new found boyfriend—they're both boring. Madara isn't a bad person; she finally understood this after five years from the time she first met the man, but he is very dramatic and he certainly loves to exaggerate things, especially when it comes to her daddy. Her daddy really doesn't seem to see anything wrong and that's probably because he is just as dramatic as Madara, she still wonders how she ended up in this situation, but given her lifestyle she can't muse much but go along with the flow.

"Say, we aren't going to the Natural History Museum again, right?" called Rin absent mindedly, lazily watching the panorama go by.

"No, princess. We're going somewhere _more_ fun!" said Obito, looking through the rear view mirror to see Rin looking outside the window, her cheeks slightly puffed out.

"You call that fun?" muttered Rin under her breath, and of course it had to be Madara who hears her.

"Its way better than going to the library, that I can assure," said Madara, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror before going back to the road.

"The library _is_ fun!" protested Rin, sitting up on her seat "it's not my fault that your attention span in that type of setting is so short," she concluded with a huff.

"What was that brat?"

"Scratch that, your attention span is short in _any_ type of setting," continued Rin, sticking her tongue out when Obito turned to give her an amused look.

"Just wait until I'm off driving," threatened Madara, Rin continued to scowl.

"Now, now, there is no need to get so aggressive you two," said Obito, which earned him a synchronized snort from Madara and Rin. No matter what those two said they both loved to get on each other's nerves— and Rin is adopting his lover's mannerism by the day — he rolled his eyes and looked out the window himself. Both passengers fell asleep for a few hours, given that they were going out of the city to the countryside for the weekend; that is if they weren't called back from their jobs.

It had been a while since Rin and Obito had gone outside of Konoha, and they lost all means to even do so after Obito decided to bring his Grandmother over to Konoha—a feat that proved to be quite difficult too. They argued but soon made up because _Grammy_ just couldn't stand the thought of having her baby boy hurting, and so she agreed and came over to Konoha, but vehemently refused to live with Obito and Rin, reassuring him that she'd be fine and happy on her own (or so he was told by the scary woman)—and that's why Madara offered to take them out, he hadn't specifically told them where but he was hoping they would enjoy it.

Deciding to make a quick stop, Madara took the next freeway exit. He entered the very first gasoline station he saw and parked. He looked over at Rin and Obito, shaking the other male by the shoulder until he woke up with a start.

"What?" he asked blinking as he looked around, and Madara had to smile at the other's baffled expression.

"I stopped for a break, go to the restroom with Rin while I get us something to eat," said Madara, unbuckling from his seat and pushing the door open.

"No cheese, Madara!" called Obito after the long haired male, last time he bought something for Rin to eat, she had a fit. She wasn't the type to pluck out the pepperoni from the pizza, or eat pizza at all, or toss out the ham from her sandwich, since it's wasteful and she doesn't eat anything that has touched any animal byproducts. Obito got out of his own seat, stretching before going to over to the backseat to wake up Rin. She blinked as she felt her someone shake her and quickly got out to sleepily follow Obito into the store, rubbing her sore neck after sleeping in the same position for such a long time.

"Where's Madara?" she asked, looking around the air conditioned place, it appears that they had stopped in a truck stop of sorts, given the amount of men and few women that were eating the ready-made meals, and the various ATM services offered from different banks, and if the welcome sign didn't give it away she really didn't know what would.

"I think he's buying something to eat," said Obito, "let's-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw Rin dash past him.

"Rin, wait!" he called, going after the brown haired girl, watching her round the corner. He came to the view of Rin and Madara arguing, Rin pointed to something on the menu, while Madara rolled his eyes at the younger girl—the poor cashier just smiling at the duo. Obito stopped just a few feet away from his little family.

"No! I don't like the Honey-oat! It has honey, made from bees!"

"Ah! I get it! I get it! Sorry I didn't realize bees counted too!"

"They do! They are insects, and they too get exploited for their honey!"

"Oh, please not this again," groaned Madara, turning away from Rin, only to have the girl go around him and point an accusing finger as she continued to berate the older male for his ignorance on animal labor. Obito rolled his eyes, walking over to the cashier to order food for the three of them, once he took care of that, he handed the bag to Madara who was still arguing with Rin. He walked to the restrooms, Madara and Rin right behind him whilst arguing. He went ahead, leaving the two behind to their arguing, when he came out, Obito made a strangled sound of exasperation at the sight, he placed himself between Rin and Madara,

"You go to the restroom, and Rin you too we won't stop until an hour or two," he said, placing his hands on his hips and daring his daughter to argue with him. As much as he loved hearing the two have their petty arguments, he wanted to get to wherever Madara was taking them as soon as possible.

Grumbling under their breaths, they did as they were ordered, he watched them go and decided to head back to the car and wait there. After a few minutes, they were once again in the freeway, the further they went the scarcer the buildings they saw, and soon all they were seeing was rows and rows of growing crops, and orchards, and cattle at some point.

"Daddy, are you sure he isn't kidnapping us?" asked Rin incredulously after another hour of the same sight.

"What?" called out Madara in indignation, sending a dirty look to Rin through the rearview mirror, before continuing, "we're just going outside of the city, I think you two need a change of environment," he said calmly.

"I like the environment I live in, thanks," said Rin placidly, looking out the window and with a huff she asked, "why so far away?"

"The country side isn't exactly near, Rin."

"Oh so that's where we are going?"

"Yeah, I have some family there, we can pay them a visit if you two want to, if not we can just go on and look around the town."

"Who is this _family_ that we are talking about?" asked Obito warily. Last time he ever went to one of Madara's family dinner, he ended up having to leave early. No, it's not that they were being rude and unacceptable of their relationship; it's more like…they're too touchy and caring for their own good. Sure, on the outside they are the most serious and respectable family in the city, generation after generation of prodigious members who knew how to run their business, however once behind doors and in the safety of their privacy, they turned into the most vicious care bears he has ever seen. It was unnerving to say the least, and he swore he'd never accompany his lover to any of his family dinners—or subject Rin to any of their madness, for some reason he felt like it could be contagious and he wanted his daughter to remain as sane as possible, he also felt like it would be prove be quite the challenge to try and keep Rin away from the Madara's family.

Apparently Obito clicked with Madara's family; the very few partners Madara even tried to date were often chased away by the wild hair male's family since they didn't deem them _worthy_. Obito would have joked about what in Madara's persona was ever worthy, but refrained from it lest he wanted to be chased away by them. They are nice, but not his cup of tea, and certainly not Rin's.

Madara scowled at him, before answering with a roll of eyes, "Don't worry, they're the most normal in my family, they won't bite," he said, "much," he added as an afterthought which had Obito sending him an alarmed look.

Rin frowned; she didn't know what to feel when it came to Madara's family. She knew her daddy's parents were both dead since he was a young boy, so he only had his grandmother—whom they visit almost every weekend—her papa didn't even meet his mother given that she died during childbirth, then his father passed away too when he was young, leaving him to fend for himself within the Foster Care System. As for her parents…well she didn't care anymore, they had abandoned her and she was saved by her daddies that's all that matters to her. But now, ever since her daddy and Madara established their relationship Rin started to hear about people from here and there, is just overwhelming (and she has yet to meet them, her daddy has met some and by his reaction she really doesn't wish to go through that procedure) so to find out that Madara has even more family members out here…well she just didn't feel prepared to actually meet these people.

By the time they arrived into the small town the sun slowly descended further into the horizon, an orange hue tainting the sky.

"Look Rin!" said Obito, pointing toward the sky, Rin smiled and looked in wonderment at the natural display. The air has a distinctive smell of fruits, gasoline and wet dirt, with the wind came the heat of the ground, their car sped past some stores, some people chatter outside their stores, a pharmacy, a teen pulling on the aluminum roll up door stopping it midway to allow an adult out of the building, a grandmother walked alongside a teenage girl who was jovially laughing and talking as the elder smiled and nodded. Rin continued to watch the easy going nature of the people, and how they carried themselves so freely, some stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to talk to another person, others being stopped by a jogging someone at a stoplight.

Madara made a left turn and then Rin watched the stores and pharmacy turned into orchards and slanted rows of corn. Soon, Madara slowed down to wait as the gates of the estate; he waved as the gatekeepers shouted a "welcome back" their way. Obito shifted in his seat, looking through the mirror to see Rin, who made eye contact with him. He offered her a reassuring smile, but Rin only looked helpless.

Sensing Obito's and Rin's discomfort, he placed a hand on Obito's, squeezing it lightly, "It'll be fine, they aren't bad Obito, and I think they just recently had child too so there's someone who Rin can bond with," said Madara teasingly as he glanced to see Rin, but the girl gave no reaction whatsoever, he sighed, he could already tell this would be a very _long_ night. Pulling over to the side of the path, Madara parked the car in a grassy area, where three more cars were parked inside an open garage; he looked over at Obito, who only looked away from him.

"Come on now, we won't stay here for long, just dropping by to say "hi" and introduce you two to the last of my family," said Madara, Obito sighed in defeat and started to unbuckle his seatbelt, when Madara placed a hand over his, he looked up and Madara took the opportunity to lean in and give the short black hair male a quick kiss. Obito pushed away from the other in embarrassment, and looked out the window opening the door and getting out.

Rin had yet to move, she glanced over at Madara who looked at her expectantly.

"Do I have to?"

"No…you don't, but your fathers taught you better didn't they?"

"…fine…but you'll owe me for this one," said Rin in annoyance before getting out of the car herself. Madara led them past the second set of gates, and up the three-step stairs. He knocked on the door twice, before knocking once again. The trio heard some shouting than a thundering patting of feet, before hearing the bark of at least three dogs, the door opened and Madara was knocked on his back by the two massive bodies of the golden retrievers. A much high pitched bark caught the attention of Rin and Obito to the person in front of them, he had short tousled black hair framing his pale face, his eyes were wide as he stared down at Madara, and he was holding a puppy in his arms. Just behind him Obito caught sight of a child, similarly looking like the older one with the puppy but there still is a difference aside from their age. The puppy barked even more, wiggling in an attempt to free itself from the other's hold.

"M-Madara!? What are you doing here!?" asked the male perplexedly, at the mention of the older's name, the child rushed from behind the other and jumped in between the dogs, happily calling out Madara's name. Madara stood up quickly, taking the opportunity of having Shisui in arms so the dogs could leave him alone.

"Damn it, what the hell is up with these dogs?" grumbled Madara, petting the head of one of the golden retrievers as he held the child on his hip.

"They can eat a lot," agreed the tousled haired male.

"Or they can eat you…" commented Obito under his breath, this earned him a laugh from the male before him.

"I'm Kagami Uchiha, nice to meet you. I apologize for his lack of manners," said Kagami with a sympathetic look.

"You mean _their…_?" asked Rin.

"Not the dogs, I mean Madara," said Kagami, laughing and stepping back to miss the arm slap aimed at him.

"Very funny Kagami, where are Shisui's parents? Don't tell me you're alone in the house?"

"They went out of the country, I believe you were notified of this so stop the questioning, it gets on my nerves," deadpanned Kagami, stepping aside to let the guests through, smiling warmly as Obito and Rin entered. He led them into the living room of the big house—or mansion Obito really didn't get the need for such big places.

"This is my partner, Obito, and his daughter Rin," said Madara, choosing to ignore the other's comment, letting go of Shisui—who quickly disappeared God knows where—before sitting down on the couch along with Obito and Rin.

"Ah, Obito and Rin. Say, are you sure you want to continue dating him? He may look young but he's an old fart," said Kagami seriously, Obito smiled and nodded.

"No worries, I'm okay, and so is Rin. Although his age does kind of tell a lot given the places that he takes out to on the weekends," said Obito halfheartedly. Kagami gave an airy laugh, nodding.

"That's him alright," the puppy Kagami was carrying finally broke out of his grasp and rushed up onto Rin's lap. Startling the girl at first, but soon she started to pet the puppy, it made her miss Pakkun her own dog—since the trip was too long for Pakkun he had to stay with her Grandmother, and she is certain Pakkun would have mopped the whole car ride given that he is the biggest lap dog ever, somehow Rin suspects that is her Papa's doing too.

"Stop talking like I'm not here," growled Madara in annoyance, sending heated glares at Kagami, who only laughed at him.

"I'll get us something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Water, for the three of us," answered Madara, motioning for Obito and Rin to follow him.

"So, whatever brings you back to your old home?" said Kagami, serving the water to the three guests.

"Dropping by to greet, we're leaving in a few though, I have plans with them already," said Madara, thanking the younger Uchiha as he took the water.

"Hmmm, I see."

"You?" came the cool, but nicely covered, surprised question.

Obito and Rin looked behind them to see a white hair male with red markings on his cheeks and chin, standing by the door way, holding a bottle of milk in hand, the other busy with Shisui.

"Why is everyone acting like I was dead or something!?" said Madara, throwing his arms in exasperation, the white haired male rolled his eyes, nodding at Obito and Rin to acknowledge their presence. At Madara's words, Kagami's lips thinned, he leaned against the breakfast counter, and gave a humorless laugh.

"Maybe because last time you ever showed up was…oh I don't know…like _eight years_ ago! And we only live six hours away, you didn't even show up when Shisui was born…and- You know what, this isn't the time to talk about this, you brought over your new family," Kagami turned to Obito and Rin, giving them an apologetic look, "Sorry old stuff."

Obito and Rin nodded in understanding, Madara remained unnervingly quiet and the atmosphere just grew tense inside the kitchen. Tobirama decided to do something before anything could explode, last time he ever witnessed something like that was…well exactly eight years ago, and it certainly wasn't pretty, feelings were hurt, words were thrown carelessly, old conversations resurfaced, and just as it had disastrously happened it left. Now wasn't the time for such things, Shisui is growing, the whole family decided to just forget about it and start anew with the new life, and probably over at Konoha too with the upcoming birth of Itachi.

"Kagami and I have settled down together, so I'm keeping him company here while Shisui's parents come back," said Tobirama bluntly, deciding to also take his leave—not running away mind you, he isn't scared of Madara Uchiha he just doesn't want to stay for the other's screaming fit.

"What!?" roared Madara in anger, trying to go after the Senju before being stopped by Kagami.

"Shisui is about to go to sleep and I will _NOT_ forgive you if you wake him up," said Kagami with a tight smile. Madara eyed him and huffing while crossing his arms.

"Stay for the night, you're here so might as well. And I would feel terrible if you made Obito and Rin spend the night in terrible motel room beds," said Kagami, winking at the other two before leading them to their room. Rin had spent the whole time holding onto Obito's hand, every once in a while looking around at the place she was in; she thanked whatever deities heard her prayer when she found out that it was only this Kagami person, the white haired male, the baby and the dogs in the current house—she had imagined a whole battalion inside such a huge house but then again it's probably inside the Uchiha's blood to exaggerate in every aspect of their lives.

Once they were left alone in the room, Madara turned to Obito and Rin.

"I'll bring in your bags, stay here," he said and left. Obito and Rin looked at each other before letting out a tired sigh in unison, who would have thought that human interaction could be so hard.

"We _ARE_ leaving on Sunday right?" asked Rin as she sat down at the edge of the bed, she looked around the room they currently resided. Sleek red and black colors adorned the place, a King sized bed, situated opposite from the door, covered the area from the far wall to the middle of the room. Twin spiraling bookcases neatly placed on the left side of the bed, while on the right side a window gave them a beautiful view of the backyard, and although it was night time, the night sky provided enough moonlight to shine down upon the pond and trees neatly organized to make a path.

"Yeah, don't worry princess," said Obito, giving her a tired smile, he could see Rin's eyes getting tired by the second too. Today really has been a hectic day, and he feels worried for Madara, he's been acting too quiet—he hasn't even picked up a fight with Rin, and they always did no matter how tired or late in the night it was.

The door opened and Madara came in holding their packed bags, he placed them by the door and was about to exit when Obito called him. He looked over his shoulder, to see Rin and Obito giving him concerned looks. He internally scolded himself, he brought them to have fun not to worry about his family's past, he turned back and approached Obito, wrapping an arm around the smaller male and kissing him deeply. Rin made a choking sound and he smirked into the kiss before breaking away, pecking the other's lips two more times before speaking.

"You two should sleep here together, we'll leave early in the morning," said Madara

"What about you?" asked Obito, placing a hand on the other's arm.

"There's enough guest rooms here, I'll sleep across from here don't worry. If either one of you needs something just go ahead and come into the door across."

"Oh okay…" trailed Obito, still concerned about his lover.

"Sleep well," said Madara, flashing the two a reassuring smile before disappearing into the dark hallway.

"Well, let's get ready for bed shall we?"

"Yeah," said Rin, and soon father and daughter were sleeping side by side. Rin leaned in closer to Obito, and she felt him drape an arm around her waist, well whatever it was that happened, it didn't concern her so it shouldn't bother her. That's what she had been trying to convenience herself to think after witnessing the intense scene back in the kitchen but the truth is that she is very concern about Madara. She chided herself, because when was the last time she cared for the older male? Her brain started to list the countless times she has in fact been concern for Madara…maybe she has already accepted the man, without her realizing Madara has become an essential part of her life. She silently prayed to her papa and promptly forced herself to sleep; she'll give it some thought tomorrow.

The next morning Rin woke up but her daddy was nowhere to be seen, seating up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over at the window, she saw Kagami outside with the three dogs, and Shisui wasn't anywhere to be seen. She pulled herself out of the insanely big bed—she has gotten used to sharing her twin bed with her daddy whenever she asked him to come over to sleep with her, or the couch, sometimes she would sleep in her daddy's bed but that had been after _the accident_ , after the therapy Rin had decided to leave her daddy's room for his privacy only; regardless of his protests.

Stretching and yawning widely, Rin went over to her bag and fished out her tooth brush along with a fresh pair of clothes and undergarments. She went into the restroom and the moment she stepped into the shower she knew she was going to be splashed with cold water one way or another. She stared at the shower controls, taking a hold of the hot water handle with crippling anxiousness. Finding her resolve, Rin gritted her teeth as she prepared her whole body to make a quick dodge the moment the water came out. As soon as she turned the water on she shrieked and moved out of the water's way, it mercilessly splashed her back causing her to freeze on her spot against the wall. She stood there for a few minutes before the water started to come out hot—cursing at the amount of wasted water—Rin quickly turned on the cold water and allowed it to get lukewarm. Unlike her fathers and Madara, Rin loves cold showers (Obito attributed to the fact that Kakashi would always splash Rin with cold water at the end of every shower, claiming it would do her good of course that he eventually stopped doing that to her because Rin would do it herself) however right now it's too early in the morning, and she didn't feel like taking a cold shower for once in her life.

Obito, who had just walked in to wake up Rin heard the shriek emitted from the shower and only chuckled. Madara came after him shortly,

"Then we can go- Where's Rin?"

"She's showering, she'll be out soon," said Obito as he started to make the bed, Madara stopped him and Obito deadpanned.

"I don't care how rich you are, I will make the bed I slept on," stated Obito resolutely and before Madara could reply to repeat himself he snatched the covers from the other's pale hand. Kagami barged into room, intent to call the trio for breakfast and found Obito and Madara in a heated glaring contest, hearing the door open, both turned.

"Ah. I think I came at the wrong time, I'll come back later. Take your time alright?" said Kagami cheekily, getting out of a pillow's way and laughing as he walked down the hallway, before adding just as unbearably, "Just allow Rin to get out of there before you get too busy!"

Back in the room, Rin was coming out and heard Kagami, she gave Madara and Obito a horrified look, before throwing her towel and clothes inside her open bag and rushing out of the bedroom.

"No- Rin! Don't listen to Kagami," called out Obito weakly, face bright red in embarrassment, he looked over at Madara who seemed ready to explode on the next person that brought up the subject again, deciding against saying a word Obito arranged the bed. Madara excused himself with the promise of murdering Kagami.

Breakfast went relatively…normal? No that wasn't the word Rin was looking for, neither is the word _calm_ , perhaps _eccentric_ is what she's looking for…or _queer_? Either way, Rin couldn't find a word that could describe a three year old, zooming through the house in a diaper and shirtless; Kagami commented that it was the child's way of releasing all the extra charge in his system. Tobirama scolded Kagami for letting Shisui run with the risk of getting hurt, the other shrugged and offered the white haired Senju some of the yogurt he was eating. Shisui did eventually come into the kitchen, asking Tobirama to pick him up and demanding food, Rin became the child's next victim, and she should have realized this the moment the child approached her and innocently asked to be picked up, Rin just couldn't say no. The next thing she knew, milk was spilled all over them, and Shisui laughed mirthfully—she should have been angry, but she laughed too because she couldn't believe just how much madness had happened to her in a matter of hours, but she laughed and enjoyed it.

Sure, it wasn't exactly the environment Obito and Rin had gotten used to but it was fun for a change. She also managed to figure that it was Shisui who brought joy to Kagami, and Kagami's happiness meant Tobirama's own. They all looked so close to one another and the tension that had built up yesterday had completely depleted overnight.

Lunch time arrived and everyone had quite literally settled down, Kagami read to Shisui, and Tobirama had left to help out back in his on estate. Madara went with Tobirama since he needed to speak with his childhood friend, bringing Obito along. Rin had to reassure her daddy that she'd be fine until he came back so he shouldn't worry. Now that she was alone with Kagami, the dogs and Shisui she wasn't sure what to do.

"Say…Kagami," started Rin uncertainly. The other's stopped in his reading and looked up to meet Rin's shy eyes. He smiled at the sight, standing up with Shisui in arms and sitting down by the young girl.

"Rin-chan, how long have your daddy and Madara been together?" he asked innocently, as Shisui played with his hands.

"Hmm, five years but he just recently moved in like a year ago, probably two I have lost count, really," answered Rin with a shrug.

"Hmmm, he moved in? I'd imagine he would want to look for a new-"

"He did…but we didn't want to leave our old home. It holds too many memories…you know," said Rin softly, petting the puppy in her lap. Kagami gave Rin a sad smile, looked up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I can't leave this place…it holds too many memories. And they are all too precious to try and forget. This was it…the house where we all started in, then little by little everyone just started leaving for Konoha and soon it became just Shisui's parents and I," Rin looked up at the sound of Kagami's voice, and she was met with the other's calm and warm smile. Shisui giggled, reaching for the puppy in Rin's lap and bringing it closer to him, the puppy looked up at Shisui with tired, bored eyes before yawning and laying back to sleep.

"You know, Rin…there are times, when we are afraid of taking risks, of venturing into the unknown, and that's what is behind us…our futures. Our past, that's what's in front of us, because we know it, because we have lived it, because we can clearly picture it, but not the future, not the unknown,"

"Why-"

"I don't know, I just think… Don't be scared to look back, okay?" Rin nodded in understanding, giving Kagami a grateful smile. The other than smiled widely at her,

"On another note, I hope my extensive family won't drive you out of your mind," said Kagami cheerfully.

"I haven't met the ones in Konoha, but daddy has…and he says they're too _kind_ , so much that it's scary," said Rin helplessly.

"Ah, then I'm glad you got to meet this side first! You'll like it here in town! I think Madara mentioned something about taking you to the Senju's farm to pick fruit-" Kagami stopped talking when Rin's head shot up to give him a disbelieving wide-eyed look.

"I'm guessing that was supposed to be a surprise then…sorry?"

"You're serious!?" asked Rin with bright eyes.

"That's what he mentioned to me, that's why he went with Tobirama, he is Madara's best friend's little brother," explained Kagami.

"I see…say, would you mind taking me into town? It's the first time I have ever been outside of the city, my Grammy used to live outside of the city but then daddy brought her into the city once I turned six, so I can't remember much."

"I thought you'd never ask!" announced Kagami, standing up with Shisui, making the three year old to let go of the puppy's tail as Kagami stood up, Rin smiled and felt excited.

"I'll do anything that can get Madara's head fuming, and I'm sure he'd want to show you the town himself, but he left so too bad. I'll get ready, wait for me," said Kagami, walking into a hallway, leaving Rin alone.

" _Don't be scared to look back_ , huh…" muttered Rin softly, before smiling. Papa, today I have learned something, and I think Madara's family won't be so vexing or overbearing, I just hope you can aid me when I can't see the light amidst the madness, prayed Rin wordlessly to herself.

Kagami, Shisui and Rin walked out of the house and made their way around to where the cars were parked. Rin got into the passenger's side per Kagami's request; he buckled up Shisui before entering the driver's side.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile, looking over at Rin. Taking a deep breath she nodded and smiled.

To say the least, their little adventure time, allowed Rin to become quite familiar with Igniha. It's a small town, composed of four well known families and various other folk. The Inuzuka were known for their veterinarians and were in fact Igniha's very own family of vets, they looked after the other family's cattle, horses, dogs, lambs, chickens and just about any animal that the town raised. The Aburame family specialized in pesticides, pests, plagues and just insects in general—especially the ones that could be beneficial to the town's crops and orchards. The Senju family raised horses and had one of the most fruiticious nectarine orchards, followed by their sweet raspberries. The Uchiha family used to raise horses as well but as the family started to move into the city to have the new generation become widely known inside Otsutsuki's police force, now they only raised chickens and had the best grapes in the whole fire country—something Kagami proudly _loves_ to point out.

Rin also learned that this town's deeply rooted sense of community and loyalty is the work of Hashirama Senju, who (quite literally) the whole town knows about. She likes the environment minus the smell of manure, all the people were so kind and the children ran freely through the streets knowing that all the people in the town would protect them should something happen. Kagami also pointed out that not too far away from town, the night sky could be seen without the pollution of the town's lights.

As Kagami drove down the main street of Igniha's Downtown, she watched as some stores were starting to be closed. Kagami make a left turn, right on the Municipal Building's street and parked.

"Let's go, I'll treat you to some ice cream," said Kagami, jumping out of the truck and moving to the backseat to take out Shisui.

"Actually," started Rin, exiting the truck and closing the door behind her. She looked down at her jean shorts and plaid red shirt, patting off any excess dust from the streets—since Kagami rolled down the window for her to get some _fresh_ air, "I don't eat ice cream. I don't eat anything made from animal byproducts," said Rin, as she rounded the corner, to see Kagami hoisting Shisui onto his hip.

"Eh, really? Since when?"

"Ever since I can remember, my daddies were just as perplexed when I told them I wouldn't eat anything like that, so they had to start looking for new recipes. I had some before coming, so that helped them," explained Rin, extending her arms to hold Shisui.

"I see…well how does some fresh hibiscus juice sound?"

"Sounds good!" said Rin cheerfully, Kagami laughed and ushered the younger ones into the park.

Rin spent most of her time playing with Shisui, the child was easily entertained with anything and would run after anything that moved, even cars, which might explain why Rin was shadowing the child's steps. It could also explain why she ended up so dirty as well, her tennis shoes unrecognizable with the dust that clung to them and her shirt smudged with Shisui's ice cream and her own juice—don't ask her how that one happened. She would talk to Kagami but always ended being interrupted because almost everyone who by passed them in the park, would stop to talk to the dark hair male.

By the time the clock hit three in the afternoon, Kagami deemed it was time to head back to the estate. As they entered the car and ready to leave, Kagami cursed as he noticed he had left his cell phone in it. He checked it to see twenty missing calls from Madara and another ten from Tobirama.

"Heh, seems like they have been expecting us for quite sometimes," said Kagami, revving the engine, and showing Rin the cell phone. Rin grimaced at the amount of missing calls; her daddy is probably worried sick, she groaned as she slumped against her seat.

"Same, we won't hear the end of it," said Kagami, exiting the curve, and rounding the park to fall back into the main street and head back.

As prophesized by the cell phone, the moment the three of them stepped through those doors they were attacked by the flying vultures that made up their family members.

"Kagami! I have been calling you!"

"Rin, oh thank goodness you're okay! Where were you!?"

Tobirama took a step back from the family, and watched as Rin and Kagami tried to talk over the questioning. He looked down when he felt a tug on his pants; it was Shisui who had managed to make it through that havoc in one piece. The dogs' excited barking wasn't helping either to control the situation. Tobirama sighed and picked up Shisui, walking into the kitchen to give the child some water.

"Ah! Shut up! Shut up! I can't understand what you are saying or what I'm trying to say!" shouted Kagami over the barking and voices. Instantly they all grew quiet for a few seconds before the dogs started to jump around Kagami, trying to lick the other's face.

"No, sit! All three of you!" he said sternly. The three dogs obeyed and sat waiting for their next command. Kagami rubbed his temples and sighed.

"We went to the park with Rin, that's where we have been this whole time ever since you three left _AND_ " and said Kagami, holding up a hand to keep Madara from speaking, "I forgot my cell in the car that's why I didn't answer. Sorry, I should have called Tobirama to let you know Obito," finished the tall male with an apologetic look.

"Ah, no it's fine. I worried too much, thank you for taking care of her," said Obito with a smile, placing both hands on Rin's shoulders, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble," he said looking down at Rin with a suspicious look, Rin huffed in indignation but leaned against her father nonetheless.

"No, no trouble at all," said Kagami with a small laugh, "I think Shisui was the one who caused trouble for her." Rin smiled and Tobirama re-entered the living room.

"Now that all your yapping is done and over with, Hashirama said you should go early back to the farm, raspberries might run out," informed Tobirama, stepping aside when Kagami tried to take some of the fruit he had cut up.

"You three should get going then, wouldn't want to miss out on raspberries," Kagami gleefully as he stepped around Tobirama to finally take the bowl of fruit he had, placing a piece of mango in the white haired male's mouth before he attempted to chide him.

Madara sighed in disbelief and shook his head, he looked over at Obito and Rin who were talking quietly to one another.

"Well, let's get going," he said calmly

"Ah, shouldn't Rin change?"

"For what she's going to do, I don't think so, she looks ready."

"And it's a waste of water, daddy," said Rin looking up at Obito with a look that said _you know better_.

"Fine, let's go then," huffed out Obito, rolling his eyes and walking out with Rin.

They managed to get there on time, Hashirama welcomed Madara's new family with open arms—quite literally too, since the oversized teddy bear picked up Obito and Rin to hug them and welcome them. After Madara was done chiding the tan skin male, Hashirama showed them around the farm before letting them in to plantation site, where other families from outside of town where also picking fruit. Rin looked up at Obito with bright eyes, silently pleading to be allowed to go, Obito nodded and watched as Rin zealously disappeared between the trees.

Madara stood next to him, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Thanks, she has always wanted to do this. It means a lot," he said looking up at his lover with a smile. Madara grinned at the other, and leaned in to kiss him briefly.

"Madara!"

"Anything for my lil-"

"Please stop, you embarrass me. Now I can see why Rin gets so impatient with us," and though he said this, he flashed Madara a coy smile, before stepping away from the taller male and disappearing through the path.

"He'll be the end of me…" muttered Madara, and followed after the younger male.

By the time they returned to the Uchiha farm house, night fall had caught up to them. Rin had fallen asleep the moment she entered the car.

"She exhausted herself today," commented Obito

"Hn."

"I had fun today, thanks Madara."

"No need to thank me. I'd do anything for you two," said Madara quietly, basking in the view of the town that received him into the world and now in the company of his new family. Obito hummed in response, looking out the window.

"It's so pretty out here. You never told me you had family outside of Konoha"

"I…I couldn't find the appropriate time to bring it up," stated Madara offhandedly, Obito placed a hand over Madara's and squeezed, offering a smile when the long haired male flickered his dark eyes over at him.

"You two are such an old married couple…don't get sappy around me," said Rin in aggravation, looking out the window. Their talking had woken her up but she decided to continue the act until she couldn't take her daddy's and Madara's cheesiness.

"Says the one who wanted to go fruit picking at a farm!" called out Madara.

"It's fun! And yes, I admit I wanted to do it for a long time!" defended Rin.

"Who's the cheesy one now?" challenged Madara.

"Daddy!"

"Stop it you two."

"She started it."

"And you followed"

The two continued to bicker back and forth and Obito had to wonder what his real role in the family was, he's supposed to be arguing with Madara over every little thing, chiding Rin for not being back early or for getting dirty, but it seems like Rin took on that role, and Madara suddenly became the mother hen in their household. So all he had left was to watch in amusement at their little scenes, well it's not like he didn't like seeing the two argue, they were far more amusing than any of those 1970s sitcoms they re-run on TV.

Kakashi, I hope you're watching our daughter. She has become like you in the weirdest ways. I guess it's good she has come to accept Madara—thought Obito amusedly and he could have sworn he heard Kakashi's own agreeing laughter.

They made it inside without any ego casualties; Kagami received them with a warm meal and teased Rin to no end, much to the girl's dismay and Madara's entertainment. Tobirama would once in a while help Rin hurl insults in Madara's way and bring up certain memories of their childhood that should never be talked about—at least in Madara's eyes.

"Goodnight Obito, Rin. Say goodnight Shisui," said Kagami as he bounced Shisui slightly on his hip.

"Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight caterpillar!" called the child cheerily, his last call aimed at Madara, who snorted and glared at Kagami's gleeful eyes.

"Goodnight Kagami, Shisui, and tell Tobirama too!" called Rin as she watched the male leave laughing merrily down the hall.

"Well, goodnight Rin. Sweet dreams," said Madara as he dragged a reluctant Obito into his room. Rin instantly perked up at this and instantly attached herself onto Obito like a leech.

"No way! Daddy is staying with me again!" she said glaring heatedly up at Madara, who frowned down at the girl. He flicker her forehead before answering,

"No, he spent the night with you yesterday, it's my turn now!"

"No! You two sleep together back at home! We agreed he'd sleep with me every time we go out!" reprimanded Rin.

"I don't remember such a thing!"

"We did!"

"We didn't!"

Obito let them argue for a few more words, before sighing and pushing both away from him.

" _I_ am sleeping alone, you two can sleep together," and without waiting for a response, he went into the room and locked the door behind him. Rin and Madara instantly protested, and banged on his door, only to have Tobirama show up and threaten to leave them both sleeping outside with their dogs. Rin turned to Madara with a determined look,

"Truce?" she said, extending her hand, Madara eyed the browned haired girl, before shaking hands with her.

"I'm keeping the bed," he called as he entered the room. Rin pushed past Madara grabbed her PJs and toothbrush and locked herself in the restroom. By the time she came out, Madara was impatiently waiting for her right outside the door.

"I guess I'm keeping the bed," said Rin with a triumphant smile, shrugging and dodging Madara's hand as she went past him. By the time both settled down, Madara on one extreme of the bed and Rin on the other, Obito had decided to head back into their room.

"Are you two awake?" he whispered, as he came into the dark room. He received no response, but seeing that they had a wide gap for him to fit in, he didn't hesitate to climb in between them. He was quickly trapped in the arms of Rin and Madara; he rolled his eyes and called a goodnight, returned to him just as lovingly.

"You two are unbelievable."

"Love you too!"

FIN


End file.
